


Into the Horizon

by auricale



Series: Research Institute AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Research Institute AU, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it's mostly porn, some exploration of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricale/pseuds/auricale
Summary: “Are you ticklish?” Hanzo asks, his voice deep and rumbling near her ear, his beard scratching against the column of her neck.[PWP]





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry... all i've written lately is smut?? why
> 
> anyways, this is part of the institute au, but it can stand alone. it’s literally just porn lmao enjoy  
> (title inspired by song "cool" by daya)

Satya does her best not to squirm as Hanzo’s fingertips graze the sensitive skin of her abdomen, but she can’t avoid it when he begins tracing slow circles lower and lower, past the pinkish indent Satya’s tights had left on her waist. His fingers stop their travel downward to drag along the intricate lace design on the waistband of her panties.

“Are you ticklish?” Hanzo asks, his voice deep and rumbling near her ear, his beard scratching against the column of her neck.

Satya can feel his smile against her skin, and resists the urge to shove her hand down past his and finally put pressure where she needed it the most.

“Unfortunately,” she replies.

They lie tangled together on her bed, Hanzo stripped down to just his boxer briefs, prosthetic leg attachments off and leant against the bedside table, while Satya chose to keep her prosthetic arm on. Hanzo had been teasing her for what felt like hours, slowly undressing her in between dragging his nails on her exposed skin, kissing her breathless, and grabbing handfuls of her ass.

Satya’s still got her underwear on, and while she’s perfectly capable of taking them off herself, she adores the reverence with which Hanzo removes her clothes, as if every inch of her he gets to see is a blessing. At this point though, she wants him to finish the job, so she tugs at the handful of Hanzo’s hair she’d been gripping onto, stopping him from where he’d been sucking at her pulse point.

“Impatient,” he admonishes, dipping a finger underneath Satya’s waistband, skirting the edge of the elastic as he drags his finger to the side, over her hipbone and then back to the space below her navel.

“Possibly, but can you blame me?” she says, working to keep her breaths even.

“Can you blame me?” Hanzo asks, smiling as he raises himself up on an elbow to look fondly down at her. “I have a beautiful woman in bed with me; I’d rather like to take my time with her.”

Satya frowns back up at him, trying to look serious despite the way she must appear (hair messed, lipstick smeared, face flushed). “And who might this woman be?” she inquires with a straight face.

Hanzo huffs out a laugh, dipping down to kiss her nose. “Alright, I suppose I could give you a treat for putting up with me for so long.” He kisses her mouth then, quick and chaste before nosing at her jaw to get her to lift her chin and give him access to her neck.

He kisses her jugular once, then again, just a bit below his previous mark, then a nip at her collarbone, playful and quick before he’s moving lower. Satya sighs out through her nose as she closes her eyes. She feels Hanzo shift his hips lower, feels the warmth that enveloped the right side of her body dissipate, goosebumps rising in the absence.

Hanzo dips a finger underneath the center gore of her bra, pulling up until the clasp unlocks itself, and then slides the interlocking pieces apart. He presses the lightest kisses to Satya’s breast as he works to slide it off her body, before turning to the side of the bed with the garment in hand.

Satya doesn’t need to look to know he’s folding it in half and laying it on top of her piles of clothes on the floor. (Just the way she had asked him to, months ago, in a quiet voice, scared that Hanzo was going to laugh or run away. He hadn’t. Just nodded as if it made all the sense in the world and continued to do it each time they’d taken each other’s clothing off — never once forgetting.)

That’s what she enjoyed the most about their relationship, if Satya was being honest; that Hanzo didn’t mind her compulsions.

When Hanzo’s done, he crawls back over her, resuming his endeavor to kiss down the entirety of her body, avoiding any overtly sensitive areas and paying an annoying amount of attention to the valley between her breasts and the softness of her belly. Eventually, his body is planted between her legs; his mouth pressing light kisses to her knee.

“ _Hanzo_ ,” she whimpers, her voice breathy and the heel of her foot pressing incessantly at his back.

Hanzo smiles against the knob of her knee as he meets her gaze, before he relents and maneuvers her legs so they’re resting on his shoulders. He begins drawing circles with the tips of his fingers again, this time on the inside of her thigh, slowly getting closer to the edge of her panties.

He lulls her into a false sense of relaxation, applying just enough pressure so his touch isn’t tickling her but enough that it sends pleasant tingles up her spine. Then, as he meets her eyes, smile still on his face, he flicks his thumb across her clothed cunt.

Satya can’t help the way she bucks her hips up, a gasp escaping from her mouth. Hanzo doesn’t say a word.

Still watching her, he presses the pad of his thumb against her underwear. Slowly, Hanzo drags his thumb up, brushing ever so slightly against Satya’s cloth-covered clit. Her hips move of their own volition yet again, and Hanzo chuckles at her reaction, turning his head to press his lips to her thigh.

He doesn’t even bother to pull her underwear off, simply dips one finger under the crotch of her panties and tucks it to the side. He brushes his fingers against the lips of her cunt, and the fingers of Satya’s hand that are clenched in the bed sheets twitch against her will.

Hanzo dips a single finger into her cunt, curling it once before he pulls it back out to rub Satya’s slick along her lips, grazing her clit once again. Satya groans at the touch and Hanzo stifles another chuckle against the skin of her thigh. He dips two fingers in next, twisting as they enter, slow, excruciatingly slow. Once they’re buried to the knuckle, Hanzo begins marking the inside of her thighs with teeth and suction. He gives her but a moment to adjust before he starts curling his fingers inside her, a steady roll of motion.

Satya’s thighs are shaking, but she’s somehow able to keep her hips from jerking when the tips of Hanzo’s fingers catch against something that sends sparks through her limbs.

“ _T–there_ ,” she moans, eyes fluttering closed as her flesh hand moves to shakily grasp at one of her breasts. He hums against Satya’s thigh as he strokes his fingers against the spot twice more with divine pressure.

She feels him kiss the top of her cunt before removing his fingers, and Satya opens her eyes to watch as he sucks them clean, maintaining eye contact all the while. The sight makes her mouth go dry and she has to bite her bottom lip to keep from making obscene noises as her cunt aches with his absence.

Once he’s satisfied, Hanzo lowers his head, pressing more closed-mouth kisses to the lips of her cunt, before his thumbs come up to spread her, allowing him deeper access. His tongue swipes its way up once, and then his mouth is closing around her clit, sucking, his tongue flicking against the bud.

Satya tosses her head back against the pillows as she moans, eyes closing again, and her prosthetic hand grips into her bed sheets for dear life.

Two fingers enter her again and go straight for where she wants them, starting up a rhythm that has Satya heaving out little breathless whines, the hand that had been toying with her breasts moving down to grip Hanzo’s hair. He sucks at the lips of her cunt, bites at her thighs, curls his tongue around where his fingers enter her, all while his other hand shifts between grabbing her ass and holding her hips down when his mouth chooses to concentrate on her clit.

Satya is whimpering and trembling as Hanzo’s mouth sends her tipping closer to the precipice, his fingers fucking inside her at a brutal pace. She distantly hears herself whispering his name over and over as her toes curl and thighs twitch against Hanzo’s head.

Hanzo hums in encouragement as he presses his tongue flat against her clit, the vibrations from it buzzing against her, and that’s enough to send her over the edge, muscles clenching and her back bowing off the bed. The fingers in her cunt slow, but don’t stop, rubbing her through aftershocks, but Hanzo’s mouth leaves her clit after one last flick of his tongue.

Satya simply lies in the aftermath, chest heaving, before she manages to mutter a “too much”, and Hanzo removes his fingers obligingly. She manages to sit up long enough to slides her panties off with shaking hands. Once she folds and tucks them aside, she flops back on the bed, breathing deeply as she watches Hanzo slip his boxer briefs off at the other side of the bed.

After folding his underwear with his clothes, Hanzo crawls back to her, covering her body with his, his cock dragging against Satya’s thigh, leaving a trail of precum in its wake. She wraps her arms around his neck, humming against his mouth happily as he kisses her. A hand grips her thigh, pulling her hips close. Satya bites at his bottom lip and scratches her nails against his scalp as the head of his cock presses against her navel.

The spend a long time like that, kissing and letting Satya come back to herself, before Hanzo turns to grope at the bedside table until he comes back with a foil square, pulling away from her long enough to open it and roll the condom down his cock.

Hanzo presses his forehead against hers as he asks, “May I?” and once Satya nods, he kisses her with a gentleness that makes her knees weak.

Satya can’t help the whine as the head of his cock rubs against her still sensitive clit. Hanzo uses one hand to keep himself steady as his other guides his cock to enter her with an agonizing slowness, but it’s worth it for the way he fills her so completely. One hand comes up to grab her waist as he grinds his hips against hers.

Hanzo starts a steady pace, still kissing her leisurely.

Satya rocks against him, meeting his lazy kisses with sluggish swipes of her tongue against his, and whenever he angles just right, she’s whimpering into his mouth and tightening her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, Hanzo shifts his hands to grab her knees, maneuvering them until her ankles rest on his shoulders, and then both of his hands are grasping her hips. Hanzo picks up the pace, the new angle letting the head of his cock drag along the top wall of Satya’s cunt, hitting the sweet spot with each thrust.

Satya grabs the pillow behind her head with her flesh hand, tucking her face into the crook of her elbow, heaving out shaky breaths as Hanzo fucks into her over and over. She’s too loud; she knows she is, and moves to clasp her prosthetic hand over her mouth to try to muffle the stuttered moans that are falling from her lips, but Hanzo intercepts it with his own hand, grabbing her wrist and bringing it up to his mouth to press kisses to her palm as he continues to pound into her relentlessly.

Hanzo adjusts them again, just when Satya feels a tingling start in her legs. He slides her ankles off of his shoulders, settling them against his hips, and then leans in, one hand keeping him steady as he sucks a mark onto her collarbone. His other hand comes up to cup her breast, thumb brushing against the nipple, and Satya jolts with the sensation before grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanking him up into a sloppy kiss.

Hanzo moans into her mouth as Satya’s legs twitch against his sides, sensations building, pushing her up again towards that point.

She can tell he’s moments away when Hanzo stops kissing her and tucks his head underneath her jaw, the hand at her nipple moving to simply knead her breast gently. Satya moves the hand she has in his hair to scrape her fingernails down his back, pressure enough to cause pink welts, but not enough to break the skin.

As if he can read her mind, Hanzo slides a hand down between them, circling her clit with his thumb, gradually increasing the pressure until Satya’s coming again, her body arching against his. He follows moments later without a noise, the only signs being the faltering of his hips and the slackening of the hand that covered Satya’s breast. They catch their breaths in silence with sweat settling across their skin.

After a moment of rest, Hanzo pulls out, rolling to the side before pulling off the condom and tying a knot in it, dropping it in the trash bin by the bed. With a huff, he’s lying back down, staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Hanzo’s hand fumbles blindly along the sheets until it finds hers. Satya accepts it and then turns to curl into him, wiping away the locks of hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, their intertwined hands held between her breasts. She smiles into his inked shoulder.

Hanzo turns his head to face her, his eyes betraying his exhaustion. They’d worked a full week, the toll of the extra hours visible in the lines next to Hanzo’s eyes. Satya was sure she looked no better. She could feel the area where her prosthetic gripped her shoulder throbbing angrily.

There’s something about the affection in Hanzo’s eyes that makes her take the leap.

“Help me remove my arm?” Satya asks nervously as she sits up, the question barely louder than the thrum of the city that leaks through her apartment walls.

The importance of the gesture doesn’t seem to be lost on Hanzo. She is asking him to remove a piece of her, to remove some of her control, showing that she trusts him to see her powerless — to be the one to remove that power from her.

“Tell me how,” Hanzo says, just as quiet, sitting up next to her, eyes analyzing the prosthetic.

Satya guides him through it, keeping her other hand in her lap, allowing him to understand that she trusts him completely. Hanzo takes to it like a sacred ritual; fingers careful but sure as he undoes all the latches before sliding the prosthetic off what remains of Satya’s left arm.

She takes the prosthetic from him, tucks it so it leans against the wall and the end table, within easy reach if she has the need for it. Then she turns, muttering a “thank you” as she kisses him, trying to say all the things she doesn’t know how to put into words. Hanzo kisses back like he understands.

God, she hopes he understands.

Hanzo pulls the covers over them both as they lie facing one another, their thighs tangled as they talk quietly about the upcoming week, Hanzo’s hand carding through Satya’s hair as her thumb idly caresses his cheek. Satya watches as he fall asleep, talking even as his eyes are closed and his hand stills, until eventually he drifts off mid-sentence.

Satya presses her forehead against Hanzo's, listening to his quiet breathing. She runs her thumb under his eye, along the skin that shines purple from exhaustion, and thinks to herself, that there is nowhere else she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> im not really all that happy with this but i haven't posted anything significant in a while so /throws this out into the world
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://auricale.tumblr.com)


End file.
